Kisu no Densetsu
by Aisha-chan
Summary: The soul of an adored and loved princess, and the soul of an unwanted son and prince, why does fate seem to favor them? And will fate's plan blossom love between the two? Or will hate surface instead? AU. S+S. -->Ch.3
1. Wondering Souls

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, BUT! I do plan on owning it! BWHAHAHAHA! Just kidding.... Hey! I said I was kidding! Stop! Don't even get me started! 

Author's Notes: I feel sick.... too much ice cream.... 

Oh well! Back to business! This is another fic of mine that i'll be working on. And if you're wondering, the title means 'Kiss of Legend'. Don't ask. It just popped up in my head.

*Yawn and belch at the same time* now im sleepy. Too much food. Well, the story is basically about how Syaoran and Sakura end up together. Get the picture? Takes place during medieval times. Yeah, special story. Don't worry, i'll still be working on 'Feelings Never Felt'. And Sakura/Syaoran are 19 in this fic.

Ya know, I feel so special! Okay, now I sound like a faggot, but really! I am sooo different from my friends! If they became singers, they want to sing hard core rock/punk. As for me, yah, I wouldn't mind doing that, but if I had a choice, i'd choose opera. Okay, don't laugh. Hell, why am I even talking about this anyways? This is suppose to be a story and not a chat room. Well, enjoy!

****

Kisu no Densetsu

Aisha-chan

1: Wondering Souls

It was a beautiful, warm, and sunny morning in the Kinomoto Kingdom. This is where we meet the lovely princess, Sakura...

A young girl in her late teens, with jade green eyes, and auburn hair that reached the middle of her back, sat in the royal gardens that were located next to the forest of Eternal Sleep. The gardens were the only places that the princess had ever found peace of mind at. She would sit here for hours, letting her mind rest from all of it's troubles. Letting her mind clear from any thoughts or feelings what so ever, as she stared at the flowers and plants that surrounded her, and listening to the trickling water from a nearby fountain.

The princess was a deep and caring person, though she would not show it. She cared about her people and their welfare just as much as she had for her family. But yet, she was a mysterious woman. Her true self was shrouded in mystery by her beauty and grace, but also her firm ruling.

But she wasn't kind all the way through. She was a leader and judge as well. She helped her people in their time of need, and punished the wicked for their wrong doings. She treated all people equally, and as if she was one of them. 

She was also a very smart girl. She knew all about politics, the history of her kingdom and surrounding kingdoms, she knew the land well, and how to be a strong leader when her people were frightened and doubtful.

She knew and did all of these things without the support of her family. She had no choice. Her parents had passed to the great beyond when she was thirteen, leaving the kingdom and all of the responsibilities to her alone. She had no siblings or any relatives that she knew of for that matter. She lived a lonely life in the castle, surrounded by maids and butlers. But what she longed for was somebody that she could hold close to her heart for all eternity. Somebody to hold during the cold nights, somebody to cry for when they hurt, somebody that she could call her own. Not just anybody, but somebody special. 

But she doubt that she would ever find that special someone. Because of her strict ruling, there were many out for her blood, because they didn't accept her concepts and the way things were seen in her eyes. But she didn't care. Because at the same time, there were many that adored her, and were willing to place their lives on the line for her, even though she didn't want them to.

She was willing to take and accept the consequences for her mistakes, and that she did.

And one thing she had little regret for was not accepting to help a neighboring kingdom. She believed that it was the Li kingdom that had asked for her assistance. To aid them in a war they were trying to end. But now, she believes that after the war is done and over with, they will be out to dethrone her. It didn't surprise her. It was how the Li kingdom worked. And that was why they were always having wars.

But what did surprise her was why they chose to ask her for her help than some other nearby kingdom. Was it because they knew that she was a magician and descendant of Clow? Or was it because she had a large and strong army? After all, they were magicians as well. She knew. She could feel their queens aura all the way from their Kingdom. It was strong. Extremely. And she wasn't sure if she had more power than them. But it didn't bother her.

If they did attack, then she would wage war against them. But she would only worry about that when the time came. 

"Mi Lady, it is time for breakfast."

A maid in her early twenties appeared from the castle. She had chocolate brown hair and blue eyes. The woman had brought the princess out of her relaxing reverie.

"Yes. I'll be there in a moment, Hana. But I would like a few minutes more out in the gardens, if you don't mind."

The maid did a curtsy as she said, "Yes, Mi Lady." then she returned to the castle.

Sakura had spotted a hummingbird, flitting around a few honey suckles. 

The sun shone off of it's brilliant blue and black feathers.

"Lovely." the princess murmured.

The small bird quickly drank the nectar of one flower, and quickly flew to the next.

"Your work is never done, is it?" Sakura questioned to herself, before she stood and then slowly made her way back to the walls of the castle.

------

We now find a prince, also in his late teens, with chocolate brown hair and piercing brown eyes, standing in front of his mother in the throne room, as she paced back and forth, anger apparent on her face.

"I can't believe they had refused our plea for help!" she mumbled angrily.

The boy sighed

"Mother, please calm yourself."

She gave him a sharp look from the corner of her eye as she continued to pace. He understood her message.

"I didn't expect for them to do that to us! The all powerful Li Clan." she continued.

"Mother..."

"Don't 'mother' me!" she said sharply. "There has to be something we can do to make them regret for declining our request.... there has to be something!"

The young Syaoran continued to stand there, unwillingly, and listen to his mother rant on and on. He wasn't a person to say something against his mother, but sometimes, he just couldn't take her rantings and fits.

"Mother, please, just dismiss the subject. It was four months ago. Let the past be the past."

He watched in secret horror as his mother breathed deep breathes of of fury.

"Syaoran, if they had helped like we had asked, the war would of ended a few months ago! But they had declined! So more time, money, and lives were wasted on this fruitless war! I even offered them a large reward for their assistance! But did they help and take our offer?!"

Syaoran was silent. She did have a point... but the war was over!

"And now look! It's costing us more money to pay for the damage that the Raiu Kingdom has done! And their raid didn't help either! We lost money in crops, and they damaged our farm lands, peoples houses, and there are wounded civilians littering the city! Not to mention destroyed lives!"

Syaoran inwardly sighed. Yes, he knew, he knew! But it wasn't the end, they could rebuild the city and people could readjust their lives till things were mended and back to their original state. And food was no problem. They were a rich kingdom, richer than most, and they could afford to buy food off of other kingdoms. It was nothing really serious, and it wouldn't effect their economy at all.

Suddenly, Yelan stopped from her nearly endless pacing. A sweet revengeful smile was placed on her lips.

"Syaoran, I need you to do something for me..."

------

Li Syaoran, Prince of the Li Kingdom, sat in his over large bed room chamber, as he sat on his bed and polished and sharpened his sword by the light of the moon, shining through his open balcony.

His mother's last words echoed through his mind repeatedly.

__

"Don't you dare fail. And if you do, I don't expect you to return. If you do, you will be disowned, and banished."

He had never expected his mother to act this way towards him. To never return if he fails. But it was very like his mother. He should of known. She would sacrifice almost anything to gain what she desired. It would of been different for him if he was in line for the throne. But he wasn't. It was his oldest sister, Sheifa who was in line for the throne. He was just a piece of the scenery. A set back, an extra mouth to feed.

Wasn't he?

He felt that way. He knew that his mother had favored his sisters over him. She would of disowned him a long time ago, if she had a good enough reason to. And she had finally found her chance to. She had a fifty/fifty chance that Syaoran would fail or complete his mission. 

Syaoran continued his continuous motion as he slid a soft, smooth black cloth back and forth across the blade of his sword. Taking all of the finger prints and dust off of it.

He wouldn't of let his mother disown him. He would of disowned her first, a long time ago also. But he had no place to go, or be welcomed into without causing the kind people that had taken him in some danger. He knew his mother would send out some sort of an assassin to be rid of him. It didn't surprise him.

He hated his mother. If his father was still alive, he would of had his father divorce the old hag a long time ago. After all, it was his father's kingdom in the first place. She was just a money hungry noble. He was positive that she only married his father because of his power and riches. But if it wasn't for her, he would of never had any magic running through his veins. She had come from a long line of magicians, and only he, out of all of his siblings, had that magic in him. It had made his mother enraged that only he, the youngest child, and not to mention a male at that, had inherited that magical power and not his sisters.

Syaoran sighed as he had set his sword aside, and laid down on his golden colored bed, staring out of the balcony and up at the shining bright stars in the sky.

It wasn't in his nature to be bossed around so likely by the likes of his mother. He had argued with his mother about the whole ordeal, and in the end, she had won, and by a threat no less. A threat she was willing to carry out.

He knew what his mother was making him do was wrong, and he didn't want to do it either. But, if he wanted to remain here, in the Li kingdom, he had to obey. He knew that if he could survive till his sister had taken up the throne and the responsibilities of being queen, she would treat him with respect and allow him to live in the castle with her and her family. But his mother had to be out of commission first. But that would be a while from now.

Syaoran's eyes watched and followed a shooting star across the sky.

The stars... so beautiful and free. If only there was only a possibility that a magician could grasp the power that had radiated off of them, the convert it to magical energy. The good he could do for his people. 

But it was impossible.

Syaoran stretched his hand out till it was almost fully covering the moon. 

But no. It was completely impossible for anyone!

He could only receive his power from the sun. There were only two types of magicians out in the world. Those who could receive power from the sun's rays, and those who collect theirs from the glow of the moon.

There was nobody he had ever heard of that could collect power from both the sun and moon. Or even stars for that matter. But if there ever was a way or a magician that could with take the power of the stars, they would be most power, because of all of the stars that had littered the sky. But if that was so, then they could also collect power from the sun as well, since it was a star, no less. But if the sun wasn't as close as it was to the earth, not even he could take in it's energy.

He slowly lowered his hand, revealing the moon once again. There were so many things he had wished and longed for.

He sighed. His thoughts returning to his father and mother.

How could of his father have fallen in love with his wretched mother? One thing was certain. He wasn't going to fall in love. All women deep inside were power and money hungry, just like his mother. If he ever fell in love, she would have to be everything, but that. And the possibilities of finding a person like that was one to a thousand. And what hope was there in finding that special somebody? There was no hope in finding a person like that. At least not for him.

Syaoran quickly sat up. 

The letter his mother had sent would of taken at least three days to have reached the Kinomoto Kingdom, but since she had sent the least heaviest messenger with the fastest horse in the royal stables, while ordering him to be quick and ride fast, it would only take a day or even less than what he had speculated. And he was expected to be off and ready to leave for the Kinomoto kingdom by morning to settle some 'negotiations' with the current ruler of their Kingdom. 

He had to gather some things up. Like his sword for instance, along with some clothes. He had to be up by daybreak. It would take him three days or so before he would arrive at their neighboring kingdom. And he dreaded the day he would arrive at their castle. 

------

It was only a day after the Li kingdom had sent a messenger to the Kinomoto kingdom when princess Sakura had received the letter. It read:

__

Dear Sir Kinomoto,

I hope this letter finds it's way to you, hoping that you are in good health. The War in the Li kingdom has finally ended and we would like to have a meeting with you, hoping to set our differences aside, and join our forces together for the future days to come.

We will be sending someone of the Royal family to negotiate terms of peace with you and your kingdom. Hoping that this treaty will be a peaceful and fruitful agreement for both the Li and Kinomoto Kingdoms.

Let us hope that in the future, there will be no bloodshed between the kingdoms, and if war is ever present again, that we will aid eachother in time of need. So that both kingdoms will stand and live strong for our children, and our children's children, and that peace and prosperity will thrive throughout our lands for centuries ahead.

Sincerely,

Li Yelan, Queen of the Li Kingdom and Li Clan.

P.S.

Please be expecting a visitor in a few short days.

Sakura folded the letter. A treaty with the Li kingdom would only be trouble for her kingdom and it's people. The Li's had declared war already twice during that past six years. Every time, asking for assistance from other kingdoms nearby to aid them, when they were usually using them to basically fight the war for them. She would not so easily fall into their grasp. But she would take time to listen to what they had to say, and perhaps, even take it into consideration. But there was little chance that she would agree to sign any papers of the sort, even if she was threatened.

Because, as soon as she had written her name on just one of the papers, it would completely endanger her people's lives and homes. And she would not have that. It was her duty to make the best decisions for the people. And the best thing was to stay away from any treaties that belonged to the Li Clan.

She knew that they favored themselves above all other kingdoms, and believed that their system of governing was the best. But when war struck, people were recruited into their army without any notice and their voices were not heard. They didn't even pay bounties to those that served in the war, whether they chose to or not.

Their system of ruling was a horrid one, that didn't care for anything that the people had thought. The people's opinions were never accounted for. They were basically slaves, waiting to be used at command, and they didn't even realize it, till it was too late. And anyone that had refused to enter the army at their command was sentenced to death. Executed. Beheaded.

She never saw any of these things, but she had heard these cruel and inhuman stories from foreigners about their ill treatment. She didn't understand how some people could be so heartless and cruel to the people around them that cared and even worshipped them. 

She sighed, as she had set the letter down onto the oak desk that was located inside of her room.

The sun filtered through her window, creating a serene atmosphere in the room. Causing the silver sheets of her bed to sparkle, and the white pillows to glow.

Her room was also large. Larger than her soon to be visitor, Li Syaorans'. It was her parents bedroom. A few months after her parents had passed away, she had taken up their room, and made it into her own. She kept her parents possessions locked away, safe from being stolen or damaged by anyone, who in the right mind would even touch them.

She had later turned her older room into a guest room. All of the rooms on the top floor, which included 24 bedrooms with their own bathrooms, were set up for those of royal kingdoms that would decide to drop by for a visit. Those on the bottom floor were meant for Nobles and servants. Also, including 24 rooms with their own bathrooms.

She just hoped that the certain unlucky negotiator would be nicer than what she had speculated from all of the terrible stories she had heard over the past years from different people. A few that she had over heard by accident.

Sakura stood from her white leather chair in her room, before she exited. She needed to clear her mind for a while. She was starting to get a headache from all of her worried thoughts.

She wasn't expecting a negotiation. More like a war. Unless... no. She was just letting her imagination run off again. They would never do such a thing... would they?

****

Continued....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, there you have it folks. The first chapter to my new monstrosity of a story and plot that I have to work on during the summer nights. For once, I really enjoyed writing this. It was a bit hard on the letter part, to kind of drone it out, and make it sound important and regal. I just hope that the following chapters will be longer. Also, does it sound okay? Or should I add more description to it? I feel like I should, but I want to be lazy and don't do the description thing. But whatever makes the people happy. (I get more reviews when the readers are happy. ^_^)

So, what will happen in the next chapter? Sakura meets Syaoran, that's what! But what will happen between them? Love at first sight? Or a wildfire just waiting to be set off?! And what evil, diabolical scheme does Yelan have cooked up?

Okay, I know I made Yelan out of character, but yah. This is an AU fic. Lady Sakura is out of wack. And Sir Syaoran is a bit too, but not too much.

So, will Syaoran go through with his mother's plans? Or ignore her orders? You'll have to find out during the next chapter!!! Dun dun dunnnn! 

Next Chapter: **Angel or Witch**


	2. Angel or Witch

Author's Notes: I want you people to understand. In the Anime, Syaoran's power was the moon, well, this is an AU fic, so I changed it. It's the power of the sun. And as for Sakura, hers is the power of the sun and stars. No moon. K? Oh yeah, I might add Yue and Keroberos later, I dunno. And here's the Thank You List! Sorry, but they were the first people that reviewed before 12:00 AM US Central Time. Here they are!

__

Pink Cherry Blossom: I hope you like this chapter just as much as the first!

cherryblossomsakura2111: I hope the A.N. got everything straightened out for ya! ^_^

Rindi: Sorry that I had gotten you so confused! Sorry! But it would get sort of old if I kept adding, 'Syaoran said' and 'Yelan snapped' after every sentence they spoke. If Syaoran said the first line, he'll say the rest of the odd lines. K? Hope we got that cleared! I know how you feel!

crystal-chan: Hehe! Is that really your name? Crystal? Mines Krystal. Heehee. And I posted quickly, thanks to people like you that review!

Wintermute: Oh... well, Thank you for pointing that out! Im not great at Japanese, so I use them like I would in English! Since Kisu means Kiss, No means of, and Densetsu means Legend! So I had just put them together. Well, thanks for pointing that out to me! I would of never have noticed that! And as for the other thing, did I put that in the story?! Would of, instead of would have??? I feel stupid now, because I knew would've meant would have. Sorry! But just bear with me! I write at night, when my eyelids are drooping. Plus, I like to seperate words, to make it sound more 'old fashioned'. It sounds like that to my family if you separate the words.

Kim: Well, it won't be long before you'll find out what Yelan is planning! Something very 'special' as I might say. 

Pink Cherry Blossom: Was it really suspenseful? I would have never noticed. And Syaoran tell Sakura the danger? Yeah... right... he's a hardheaded block head. Sorry Syaoran fans, but it's true. But he's less hard headed in my fic.

Okay, that should wrap up the 'thank you's. Well, here's the next chapter!!! Enjoy, and don't forget to R+R!!! It encourages me to write.

****

Kisu no Densetsu

2: Angel or Witch

Syaoran sat in his black square shaped like carriage, that was headed to the Kinomoto castle. He did not want to obey his mother and follow through with her plan. But if he was to remain in his castle, then he knew he must. He had to dirty his hands just for his selfish and lazy mother.

He felt drained and weary from his long journey. It had been two days of nothing but bumps and squeaks, and hardly any rest during the nights. The only reason they needed to stop was to rest the horses, and let them graze. Two days of travel with no towns in between the kingdoms for rest was stressful to the mind and body. And Syaoran did feel the stress starting to get to him and his body. 

The first thing he was planning on doing when he had reached the faraway kingdom was to rest for at least a day and lounge around till he felt up to having a meeting with the king. But he was thankful that the tired some trip would soon be over. If it weren't for the horses at their trotting speed, it would have taken at least five to six days, instead of three. It was a very long road from his home to the Kinomoto Kingdom.

Syaoran looked out towards the setting sun, slowly disappearing from view over the trees of the Forest of Eternal Sleep that surrounded the Kinomoto Kingdom.

It was said that the forest was the nesting place for evil, lurking around every tree, hidden in the shadows of darkness. But so far, he hadn't seen any sign of danger what so ever. What also puzzled him, was how the forest had gotten it's name. The Forest of Eternal Sleep.

Soon, the sun had fully set, leaving the sky open for the moon to shine it's might over all of the lands, and fade every dark shadow in it's midst. But the only place it could not penetrate was the forest. Leaving the forest dark and dreary for any travelers passing through.

"The moon will be full in a few days time..." Syaoran mumbled to himself, as he gazed at the brightest object in the sky. It was a magnificent sight.

Syaoran pulled his head back in, and quickly lit a lantern that was hanging inside of the carriage. 

Within a second, the wick lit alight from the touch of a magical fire, created by prince Syaoran. Fire was his specialty, because his power had come from the shine of the sun, it was his main magic aside from the element wind.

Tomorrow would be the end of his long and tiring journey. He would finally arrive at the Kinomoto Castle.

------

The next day, we find the princess sitting in her bed chamber, on her beautiful feather soft bed adorned with silver sheeting. She stared at the navy blue tile floor beneath her feet. 

She could feel it. The magical power of a Li, coming nearer and nearer. It was powerful, and glowed with power and strength. It felt green, with a few strands of gold woven into it. Who ever it was, was a magician of the sun, and could harness the power of the great burning object in the sky.

She stood. It would only be a few hours or so before they would arrive, here, at her castle.

What was she doing, sitting around? There were things to do and prepare before they would arrive. 

She returned to her sitting position, as she held her head in her hands. What a headache. Later, she would have to return to the gardens. She had been so worked up over the letter that had arrived a few days ago. She wasn't sure if she could go through with the meeting. Perhaps she should just call off the meeting, and send them back on their way... but no. She wouldn't. She could only guess as to how tired, and in need of rest and food they were, from their long and dangerous journey just to talk and sign some papers. Which she had very doubt that she would sign.

Personally, she felt that they were just wasting their time and energy. But if it would please them, she would meet with them.

Sakura stood and walked out of the room. She had to hand out orders and get things prepared. Time was of the essence.

------

Syaoran sighed in relief, as he could finally see the sky blue pointed tops of the Kinomoto Castle. It was a sight for sore eyes. It brought peace to his troubled mind, not to mention all of his worries to dissipate into thin air. It would only be a few minutes now. Ten at the most.

Syaoran's ear's pricked up at the sound of a drifting melody, floating through the air. It was very faint though. Syaoran quickly pulled his head out of the window, and ordered the driver to stop the carriage.

"Driver, stop the carriage."

The driver pulled the leathery reins back, telling the horses to slow to a stop. The horses were grateful for the short break they were receiving. After all, it was exhausting, pulling a 100 or 200 pound cart, with two men on it.

Syaoran listened quietly, trying to sound out the melody from the noises of the horses and wild creatures of the forest. But he could no longer hear it. It was gone.

He sighed. "Driver, let's continue, shall we?"

"As you wish, Prince Syaoran."

The carriage started with a jolt, as Syaoran pulled himself back into the carriage. The melody... it was enchanting. Even though he had only got a small whiff of it, he wanted to hear more. It must of been coming from the Kinomoto kingdom. He was sure of it. Well, he hoped that he would hear more of it soon.

------

All of the worries and troubles that were bottled up inside of her faded with the drift of the wind, as Sakura sat in the gardens, forgetting where she was and all of her duties, as she hummed a tune that was embedded in her memory. A tune that her mother used to hum to her when she was younger. A haunting tune.

Her mother used sing, and she was very good at it too. And that was where Sakura had found her talent of singing from. Her mother sang opera. And Sakura felt that she should follow in her mother's footsteps. But yet, she wanted to dance. It was something that she wanted, and not something that she had gotten from either side of her parents. But aside from dancing, singing was a thing she also did in her spare time.

But it wasn't long before Sakura was interrupted by her right hand maid, Hana.

"Mi Lady, Prince Syaoran of the Li Kingdom has arrived. I thought that it best that I inform you about it."

Without turning to face Hana, Sakura said, "Very well. See to it that his horses are taken to the stables, and that he receives his room for his short stay, and anybody else with him receives a room as well. You know how it works."

Hana bowed, even though Sakura's back was to her and she could not see her.

"Yes, Mi Lady."

Sakura sighed. The peaceful feeling that had caused her to feel like singing had vanished, as it was replaced by the troubles and worries of a Li being in her home. Stress was starting to build up inside of her. Being a princess was a lot of hassle and misery. Never a day off. It was all work and no play. Making her feel like an over worked horse or mule.

She continued to sit on the stone bench, while holding her head in her hands. Headaches, headaches, and more headaches. She wasn't sure how much longer she could wait for the new moon. She was starting to grow impatient....

------

Syaoran laid on a bed in one of the Kinomoto's guest chambers. He was exhausted from the long journey, and the feel of a soft bed beneath him made him extremely thankful to be where he was, even though he didn't want to be there. 

He continued to stare up at the white silk canopy. He knew his ears weren't playing tricks on him. He was positive that he had heard somebody singing on his way here. But it was gone just as soon as it came. Was it just his imagination? Was he really that tired to have imagined such a sweet sound?

He sat up. He could rest later. He would at least need to meet the King he was supposed to be meeting tomorrow. He wanted to know what he was like. And if it really was worth carrying out his mothers wishes just to return home.

He stood. First thing was first. He needed to request an audience with the king...

------

Syaoran wandered the halls aimlessly, lost. Weren't there any bloody people around the castle? Maids? Butlers? Anybody? He was tired of searching and going around in circles.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" he shouted.

After a few minutes, he saw nobody but heard the sound of clicking heels on the cold tile floor. Then, four maids rushed past him, but he quickly reached out and grasped one of them by the elbow, pulling her back.

"Excuse me, but could you point me towards the throne room? I need to request an audience from the king."

The out of breath maid quirked an eyebrow at him.

"King? Im sorry sir, but there hasn't been a king living in this castle for six years already."

"Then the queen."

"Sorry sir. But there is no queen either."

"No... queen?" he repeated slowly. "Then who governs the Kinomoto kingdom?"

This was quite unexpected. Even his mother was unaware of this. 

"The Princess does. She's out in the gardens, if you wish to speak with her. The way to the gardens is that way." she spoke with haste, as she pointed down the hall which the maids had just came from.

Syaoran nodded as he thanked her and released her. She quickly ran off to catch up with the other maids.

Now it was his turn to take his leave. But he couldn't get over the fact that a _princess_ ruled over the Kinomoto Kingdom. Well, one thing was for sure, if she was ugly, it would make the job easier. If she was pretty, it was going to be difficult. But another thing he took into consideration was the way they acted. And with all of the princess' he had ever seen, it would be a pretty easy job for him to finish.

------

Syaoran found himself out in the royal gardens after a short walk in the direction that the maid had pointed out. His eyes met millions of brilliant colors, surrounding him.

The gardens were filled with flowers of all sorts. Ranging from desert cactus' to water lilies and everything in between. There were so many flowers that littered the place that the air was intoxicating. There were so many different kinds of flowers that he didn't even know that some of them actually existed.

'It's almost like a fairy tale.' he thought to himself.

His eyes continued to scan his surroundings. Nothing but flowers everywhere, with the small exception of a group of cherry trees at the edge of the gardens and a large fountain stood in the center with an angel bearing water from a basket that it held in it's arms, as it looked down into the pond it created below it, while it stood on one foot.

Syaoran made his way to the fountain, but before he could reach his short destination, something golden sparkled in the distance, near the cherry trees, catching his eye.

What was it?

Changing his course, he made his way towards the cherry trees.

------

Sakura continued to remain where she had been for the last two hours. Sitting in her same spot on the stone bench with her head in her hands.

The small reminder of prince Li arriving didn't do much to help her troubled mind. But it wasn't in her right place to blame Hana for informing her. It was hers. She should told Hana that she didn't want to be disturbed. But one thing she was thankful for. She was glad it was a sunny day. The suns energy helped keep her nerves down. Her headache was now gone, but she couldn't stop thinking of the Li's, and what horrible stories she had heard over the years.

__

'They treated us like dogs!'

'They sent my son out to war without our consent. And he never returned.'

'The Li's raised our taxes twice in a month for no reason what so ever!'

'They're monsters, I tell you! And i'm warning you, you'll be sorry to set foot in their lands!'

'Im glad we had finally moved to the Kinomoto kingdom. The Li's had raised the taxes so much, that my pay had been cut in half. We could barely buy food! We nearly starved!'

All these stories and more continued to repeat themselves, as she listened unwillingly to them complain over and over again. Scenes her imagination had created appeared, repeating in flashes in front of her minds eye.

But she was knocked out of her silent torture as foot steps snapped her out of her thoughts. When the footsteps had ended, a shadow was cast over her, blocking the sun from reaching her. Then, a deep and masculine voice asked,

"Miss, im searching for the Princess. I was told I could find her out in the gardens."

Sakura straightened her back from her slouched position. Her back still towards him as she answered, "I am princess Sakura."

She stood gracefully, as she turned to look at him. "May I help you, prince Li?"

He cleared his throat as he asked, "I would like to request an audience with you, princess."

"And may I ask you, for what reason do you request my presence?" her voice soft and calm, but eyes the opposite. Stern and fierce.

"Because, I would like to get to know you better before tomorrow, when we hold our meeting to discuss about treaties.

At first sight, Syaoran's breath had caught in his throat when he first gazed into her emerald eyes. She sure was beautiful. Just the sight of her was exhilarating. And her voice was like music to the ears. Soft and gentle like the cool ocean breeze. But he could definitely sense a very powerful aura radiating off of her. It felt pink, but had gold and... white? Was it actually white woven into her aura along with the gold? He didn't understand. The girl could harness the power of the sun. But what did the white mean? If it was silver, it would of been the moon. But it wasn't...

"I am sorry to inform you that I will not be accepting any requests today. And I believe that since you have just arrived from your tiresome journey that you should be resting in your bed chamber now. After all, the meeting is tomorrow. There is no need to get friendly so quickly. Besides, you'll only be here a few days, and the possibility of you returning is very small." she told him with an icy tone.

She didn't want to have anything to do with a Li, she had decided. 

She started to walk away, back towards the safety of the castle walls, but she didn't go as much as two yards, before saying, "I will send somebody up to inform you when dinner is ready. So please, if you'll excuse me. I have a schedule to keep."

And with that said, she left, leaving Syaoran to be with himself and his own thoughts.

Syaoran felt almost infuriated. One thing was certain. She would be easy to deal with. At first, he had considered on ignoring his mothers words by the girls beauty and grace. But with her fierce and impatient sounding voice, he had reconsidered. Maybe his mother was right for choosing this path of negotiations.

He didn't like stuck up little girls, and she just happened to be one of those. Well, she wouldn't be for much longer...

------

The day had passed very quickly, and it was now dinner time.

We now find the Prince and Princess sitting in the Royal Dining room, eating dinner.

The large room was filled with complete silence with the exception of the sounds of silver utensils scrapping or taping against the white, silver rimmed china, and the feet of maids, as they rushed past eachother, bustling about, finishing up their daily cleaning and dusting.

The princess sat at the head of the table, while the visiting prince sat at the foot of the table. Both sat across from eachother, but had much distance between them. And princess Sakura was thankful for that! She had lost her appetite when she had spoke to the prince. At least he wasn't trying to start a conversation with her.

Syaoran unwillingly sat in the silence of dinner as he quickly ate. The silence was killing him, and with her just sitting there, without anything to say at all, made it even more unbearable! Well, the quicker he ate, the sooner he could excuse himself and take his leave. And that was the only thing that kept him quiet, and that was his quick eating. Soon, the silent torture would be over! And thank god when it did!

It was only a few minutes later that Syaoran had stood, and did a slight bow.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I think I will retire for the day. Good night, princess." he spoke smoothly, but accented with a bit of a cold tone.

And with those few words said, he did take his leave, and left. Quickly, I might add. 

Princess Sakura sat quietly, finishing up her dinner. She was in no haste. But she knew prince Li was. And she had decided, that since he was in such a rush, she wouldn't bother to offer him to stay for seconds. Yes, the idea had crossed her mind. But there was no use in wasting your breath if you knew that the person would refuse. So she hadn't spoken at all.

Soon, her plate was clear of all food, and she stood. Perhaps it was time for her to retire as well. It was growing late, and dark out. Shadows were now growing further and further into her kingdom. Soon, dark would completely cover the land. 

She started to make her way to her room. She needed to get enough rest tonight. The 'big' meeting was tomorrow. But speaking of shadows.... first, she wanted to take a night stroll in her gardens. A quick stroll.

------

Syaoran sat in the guest room which was given to him, on the bed, as he summoned out his sword from it's pendant form. 

There was a burst of sun magic around him as his sword appeared in a great flash of white light.

When the light had faded, he held it out in front of him vertically with the blade up, as he stared proudly at it. One of his most prized possessions. His father had given it to him during his fourth birthday. It was only a year later before his father died. And young Syaoran was much to little to even lift the wonderfully crafted, old, magical tool. And not once, had he spilt blood with it. But would that ever change? Would he always be that lucky?.... No. Not if he listened to his mother.

Would he do it? Follow through with the plan? Could he do it?.... It was one of the hardest decisions he would ever make in his life. He wanted to go home, but yet, he wanted to stay in the Kinomoto kingdom. He couldn't run home now. His mother would kill him. But if he stayed, then he would have to... but what if he didn't do what his mother said, and just stayed here? Yeah, right. Like the stuck up little princess would allow him to stay in her castle. He could tell by the way she acted that she didn't like any Li. And he was a Li.

He sighed in misery, as he set his sword on the bed and walked to the balcony. The balcony over looked the gardens, and everything from his balcony could be seen with the naked eye.

The moon was out, and it was bright and beautiful. It outshone all of the stars in the dark sky, making them look like blurred white specks behind the moon.

Slowly, the wind started to pick up, blowing gently and quietly as if shifted through Syaoran's hair. The atmosphere was making him feel relaxed. A little too relax, because he could feel sleep start to work it's way into his senses. 

He was about to make his way back to the bed to drift into a peaceful slumber, but something caught his attention from the corner of his eye.

He looked down, and there was that horrid princess! His tiredness faded in an instant, as he watched her suspiciously from the balcony. What was she doing out at this time of night?

He watched her as she headed towards the same cherry trees that he had found her at earlier. But she didn't stop there. She had froze a moment as she looked around to see if anyone was watching, and if only she had looked up, she would of noticed the prince watching her in suspicion and wonder. 

She wasn't dressed in the same attire as earlier. Earlier during the day, she was wearing a very light pink dress, almost white. The back of the skirt had barely touched the ground, while the front rose up to her knees. It had no backing and no sleeves, but the front top went up to her neck, creating a turtle neck to hold the front up. 

But this time, the dress was black, and the skirt almost touched the ground all the way around. The top was built similar to her other dress, but had a backing to it, but no sleeves.

He watched as she quickly started for the forest. What was she thinking? Going off into the forest at night, and alone to boot! Was she crazy?!

Well, whatever she was doing, he was going to find out. 

****

Continued....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you have it! The 2nd chapter. And I will be bringing Tomoyo into the next chapter. But you'll be surprised as to what role she plays!!! She plays a special role. VERY special.

And the thing about Sakura's mother singing, well, I couldn't resist. I love opera, so I added it in. Please people!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Because I feel like im being used. Im not getting enough reviews!!! So, do you think Syaoran will come through, and find in his heart that Sakura's not a witch? Or will his heart remain unchanged??? You'll have to wait to find out! Also, the more reviews I get, the more encouraged I am! And the quicker I will write!!! 

Next Chapter: **Nightly Stroll**


	3. Nightly Stroll

AN: Okay peeps, listen up! This is the Chapter that Tomoyo will come in! Now, you wont see a WHOLE bunch of her, because she's a minor character, but she does play a special role. And Later, you'll see a different side to Sakura. Literally. Not only to Syaoran, but other sides... oh, and when Lyrics come up, the stuff in the parentheses are the translations. I dunno if there are any in this chapter, but just to let you know. Well, on with the chapter!!!

****

Kisu no Densetsu

3: Nightly Stroll

The night was dark and in the woods, not only was it dark, but it was also dreary and quiet.

Sakura wondered around aimlessly in the dark. She did not know where she was going, but only followed her instincts. It would only be three days till the moon was full, and she dreaded it. 

The light from the moon was unpure, and her mind refused to absorb any of it, yet her body yearned for it. And when it did, it hurt. It hurt like knives ripping through flesh slowly, and as it moved downward, the pain went deeper and deeper...

And it happened once every month, and would continue to hurt till the day her life ended...

But now, she mustn't worry about that. Now she had to worry about the task at hand...

The silence was broken by the sound of her feet hitting the ground and the crunching the dead leaves beneath her feet.

Her breath was as silent as the nightly winds that blew above the forests trees. No wind was present within the forest. And like all deadly things, the forest was dark, silent, unmoving...

She had to keep moving. To find what she was searching out...

------

At first, he was suspicious of the princess, but her nightly stroll made her even more suspicious. What was she thinking, walking into the forest of eternal sleep? A rendezvous? But if so, with who? Who in their right mind would come here during the nightly hours of this dangerous forest?

It had been several minutes since he had entered the mysterious forest and started his spying. He had followed her through the trees. Jumping from branch to branch. He would of made too much noise while running on the crisp, dead leaves of old. But it was also hard not to make any noise by the thick layers of new and alive leaves that clung to the branches that brushed against his moving form.

He listened, watched, and followed her. Every now and then, she would stop and look around before continuing. 

Sometimes, he had thought that he had lost her when she would stop. It was hard to spot her in the darkness, since there was hardly anything to see by. The only thing that had let off light or a very faint glow in the forest were the tree roots. And in some spots, there weren't any at all, so the ground would be spotted with dark and glowing patches here and there.

Other light, such as the light from the moon or stars did not penetrate the the forests surface, and could not even make it to the ground. 

Syaoran continued to keep a close eye on Sakura. She was very... mysterious... then he notice her stop again. How come she continued to stop every now and then? 

------

Sakura could feel it. It was Forest magic. But where was it coming from? She hated the forest, even though only her magic could be felt in it besides forest magic. Sun and Moon magic could not be felt in this forest. No matter how strong you were. And though her magic consisted on Sun and Star, only Star magic remained.

She came to a stop. She could feel the magic pulse stronger and stronger. When suddenly...

The leaves above her rustled, and a girl swung down from a branch above her, still hanging onto the branch, but hanging upside down.

"Ohayo!!!"

Sakura stumbled back, and tripped over a root that was hunched above ground.

"T-Tomoyo!" Sakura said, angrily, as she propped herself up onto her elbows.

Sakura wasn't in much of a mood for playing around.

Tomoyo giggled as she hung upside down.

"You're lucky that i've found you first." she said, as she watched Sakura get up.

Meet Tomoyo. One of the woodland creatures of this dark and dreary forest. Even though she may look like a human, she was pure elven. And you could tell by her slightly pointed ears.

Elves in this world were twice as strong as a human, strength wise. And only the High elves were equal or stronger in magic. Lower class elves were magicless, and had a limited life span to a thousand years. While High elves were immortal. And if an immortal elf or elven ever did die (which was very rare) a new one would be born to replace the deceased.

Not only were Elf's wise and powerful, they were very tricky and clever. Plus, one of the noblest creatures that lived on the face of the Earth.

"Why is that?" Sakura asked, still cross about her small joke.

The smiled that was placed on the elven's face was wiped clean off. She crossed her arms as she closed her eyes in deep thought.

Sakura moved closer, her face just a few feet from Tomoyo's.

"Things in the forest are becoming restless. Just a few days ago, the wolves had started to prowl the forest. You might think it's normal. Anyone would. But it's not. Would you consider it normal for wolves to travel alone, and separately and not return to their pack? Not only that, the giant arachnids are on the move as well. They've all headed north. Still, more are on their way from the farthest parts of the forest, and it would be a matter of time, before they decide to move through here as well. Even though the elves dispise them, we find it very peculiar. Something is happening. So we've sent a few of our men out to find out what's going on. Only two out of ten returned."

Sakura was speechless. What could of caused all of this? Tomoyo continued.

"A few days later, we found four of our spies, dead. And we suspect the rest are the same. And today, most of the dark forest birds had fled. I have a bad feeling about all of this. Like something is going to happen. Something big."

Tomoyo opened her eyes, then her face lit up once again, as if the words that she had spoken were not spoken of at all.

"Oh oh oh!!! I want to show you something!" Tomoyo cried, as she reached out quickly and grabbed Sakura's hand, and started to shake it up and down. Then...

*Creeeeaaaaak*

Tomoyo looked up at the branch that she was hanging onto with her legs. Her eyes widened.

"Oh no..." she mumbled. Then...

*SNAP!*

"Aahhh!"

*Bam!*

Sakura looked down to where the elven girl had landed, and she rushed to Tomoyo's side when she spotted her fallen friend.

"Tomoyo! Tomoyo!"

There Tomoyo lay. The branch had snapped, and had sent her to the ground. Okay, but dazed by the rush.

"Uhhhhnnnnnn....." she breathed out, as she continued to lay there.

"Tomoyo, come on, get up. You're okay. Come on...." Sakura begged, as she tugged and continued to tug at Tomoyo's arm.

Finally, after a few minutes, Tomoyo stood, rubbing her hip.

"That hurt...," she moaned, "well, anyways, follow me. I want to show you something we had caught out here."

Sakura nodded, as she followed Tomoyo, as Tomoyo grabbed her arm and dragged her out to the elves camp.

------

A few minutes before...

Syaoran had stopped a few yards away from where Sakura had fallen, and looked up from the princess to a girl hanging on to a branch upside down.

How odd. Why was this girl out here alone as well? And why was she wearing such ridiculous clothing?

Tomoyo, or as Syaoran would of called her, the strange girl, was wearing dark green. It had no sleeves, but the holes that her arms went through were ragged and worn looking. The collar was made like a turtle neck, but curved into a 'V' in the front. The top was tight, and showed every curve. The bottom was also tight, but went mid thigh and was exceptionally tight as well. She wore a black belt, which was actually just black silk wrapped tightly around her waist. At least four inches wide. Her boots were black as well, and went mid shin. The heels were so low, that there could of been no heel at all! And she wore black gloves made of black silk with a large purple circular gem, an inch round, on the back of her right hand. The gloves went almost to her elbows.

On her back, there was a large bow, and a set of arrows strapped to her back, and unseen to any human eyes, was a small dagger tucked away inside of her boot leg.

What was she? Some amazon girl? Women weren't suppose to wear such vulgar outfits. It was very improper. 

It wouldn't of surprised him if she was an outcast because of how she dressed. He knew that his mother would of disowned her if she was his mothers daughter.

But the one thing that really caught his attention, was her long and beautiful amethyst hair and eyes. But even though he didn't want to admit it, she wasn't as lovely as the princess, who just happen to be stalking at the moment. 

He felt his eye lids droop for a moment, but he quickly shook his head. He had to stay awake. He just had to.

He watched as the girls conversed with eachother, but he couldn't make out their words, because they spoke so quietly. Did they know he was there? Probably not. But there was always a small chance.... but after a few minutes, he heard a loud crack.

He noticed the branch the girl was hanging on had cracked at the base and was starting to break off.

He wanted to shout 'the branch is breaking! Get off of it now!', but if he had, he would of blown his own cover. Which was a big no no. 

Then he watched the branch break off from the tree, and fall to the ground with the girl on still on it. Then in a flash, the girl was on the ground, and the branch laying next to her. It had almost landed on the poor girl.

The girl laid there for a moment, as Princess Sakura tried to help her up by tugging and tugging on her arm. Soon, the girl was back up, but she didn't look as cheerful as before. He didn't blame her. He knew he would of been grumpy after a fall like that. 

He watched as the girl grabbed Princess Sakura by the wrist, and pull her deeper into the woods. Time to follow them and see where they were going.

------

The princess and the elven girl ran through the woods quickly, and silently, and soon, they were in the heart of the woods. There, a large community of elfs lived. There was an enormous castle, at least three times larger than Sakura's palace, but it towered hardly over the trees, while the Kinomoto palace overlooked almost the whole accursed forest.

The castle was surrounded by the dark trees of the forest, and the only elven made thing standing was the castle itself. There were no houses, huts, or any sign of a village.

"Tomoyo, I never knew..."

Tomoyo just smiled kindly at Sakura. "The reason why I always kept this a secret, was because I wasn't sure if I could trust you, and besides. I didn't have much of a reason to show you. Anyways, we elves have to live somewhere!"

Sakura nodded, a bit hurt that it took Tomoyo such a long time just for Tomoyo to accept her.

"Well, follow me, and stay close. If the other elves catch you away from me, they'll think you're an intruder. And they lock up intruders. No matter who you are."

Sakura nodded, and held her head high, as she followed Tomoyo. There was no reason to get frightened. Or, that's what she thought...

------

Syaoran looked ahead, and saw a giant castle in front of him. It was the longest castle he had ever seen! But it wasn't very tall though. But it looked so gloomy. It was made of a dark grey stone, and had black roofing. He could sense a different type of magic surrounding it, radiating off of it, but what? He had never felt this kind of magic before... could it be star magic? It was a dark green sensation.... Did his mother even know about this?! Did she know this place existed?! Why so many questions?!

He noticed the princess and the silly dressed girl take off for the castle. What were they doing?!

He quietly followed after them. He felt himself getting more and more nervous as he neared the castle. If he was caught, who would save him? Certainly not the princess. She'd probably sneer at him as she gazed into his pleading eyes in one of the castle cells, and then laugh at him back at her castle. Hell, what was HE doing?!

------

Sakura took in her surroundings with interest. From the outside, it looked like a dreary place to be in, but inside, it lit up like a ball room. There were candles hanging from deer antler chandlers from the ceiling, and torches hung from the walls. The floor was made of white marble, and the walls were an extremely light grey brick. Every now and then, you would come across a stretch of wall with paint on it. Sometimes a painting of a battle (with elves of course), or elves feasting with humans, or of a great elven king or queen. Whatever it was about, it was magnificently designed and painted.

"Beautiful... in my kingdom, paintings like these would be priceless."

Tomoyo giggled. "Im sure they would be. Their priceless here as well." Suddenly, Tomoyo stopped, and Sakura slightly bumped into her from her abrupt stop.

"What's wrong?"

Tomoyo looked from left to right.

"I think it was right..." Tomoyo spoke to herself, before taking off in a jog, Sakura lifted her skirts just to follow after her.

"Tomoyo, wait! Why are you running?"

Tomoyo looked back and smiled to Sakura, as she continued at her jogging pace. "Nothing's wrong! I just want to get there, and quick! Im tired of walking!" Tomoyo laughed.

Sakura had to let out a few laughs as well. "You're always intergetic, aren't you Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo just laughed some more. "C'mon, we're almost there!"

Soon, the duo came to a stair case that led underground. As they flew down the stairs, their surroundings grew darker, and the air became chilled. Only the light of a few torches sent the space around them alight. But barely.

"Tomoyo, why is it getting colder?" Sakura asked, as she shivered.

"Because, we're going deeper and deeper into the ground. We're going to the dungeons."

"The dungeons?!"

Tomoyo nodded. "It's what I wanted to show you. We captured him several mornings ago. One of the hunters found him, out cold, lying on the ground. His clothes were all torn and ripped and dirtied. If not for all of the damages to his clothes, and a scratch across his cheek, we would of realized him a noble sooner. That's why I brought you here. Im not sure if you know him, or if he's an enemy spy or something. I just brought you here to see if you can identify him."

"A noble?"

Tomoyo nodded again, without looking back as she continued down the staircase. Then she smiled wryly. "He sure does have manners for a prisoner. I must admit." she chuckled at her own comment.

Sakura was silent as she followed Tomoyo further into the dark chamber. The temperature had dropped a few more degrees when they had finally made it to the foot of the steps. It was dreadfully cold in this dark and miserable place.

Sakura followed Tomoyo to one of the furthest cells in the dungeon. And inside of the 'cage' was a large heap of horse hay used for bedding, and a sleeping man on top of it.

Sakura stood near the bars of his imprisonment, thinking, and studying his face.

"I feel magic."

Tomoyo nodded. "That's one of the first things I noticed as well. Is his aura familiar to you?"

Sakura continued to think. "It feels familiar, but im not sure from where though..."

Then, a moan came from the man as he sat up.

"Who's there?" he asked, as he squinted his eyes towards the two figures at the front of his cage.

"Sir, state your name." Sakura commanded.

'That voice...' the man thought with dizziness, as he continued to squint at the princess. Then it dawned on him.

"Sakura? Is that you?" he asked frantically.

"Do I know you sir? How is it that you know my name?" she questioned.

He suddenly flung himself at the bars of his cell. 

"Don't you recognize me?! It's me! Eriol!" he exclaimed.

Sakura inhaled sharply. Eriol?! Was it really him?!

Sakura stood her ground as she continued to gaze at his face, trying to tell if it really was him. Then, he gave her one of his sly smiles, and it finally came to her.

"Eriol! It is you!" she whispered shakily, shocked from the sudden meeting of her old best friend. 

Next to her, Tomoyo looked shocked as well. They did know eachother!? But, why did the name Eriol sound so familiar to her as well? She was positive that she had never met any boy or man named Eriol in her entire life! 

"I guess it's safe to let him out..." she mumbled, as she walked over to the wall across from his cell to where a ring of keys hung. When she had grasped them, she started to flip through many keys. 

Meanwhile, Sakura was trying to wipe her tears away while she spoke quietly to Eriol.

"Eriol... I haven't seen you in years, where have you been?!"

He chuckled lightly. "I've been busy. You know, traveling around, visiting neighboring kingdoms, and the such."

Sakura's eyes were starting to red from crying, but she held her head high and proud, as she asked sternly, "Why didn't you come and visit? I though you... you died!" she stuttered. 

Eriol was silent. He didn't know how to handle this. Sometimes, words shouldn't be spoken. Sometimes, it was best to keep silent.

"But anyways," Tomoyo walked over and started to unlock the metal door. "what happened to you? You look like you've been out to war against some terrible creature."

He quickly replied, "Well, I'll tell you that tale later. It's not very long, but I feel exhausted. The food here is wonderful, but they don't seem to serve enough of it to the prisoners." he chuckled.

Sakura laughed quietly as well, she watched Eriol step out of the cell, before she decided to run up to him and hug him tightly.

"Eriol, im sorry I didn't recognize you sooner. You just looked different without your glasses." she mumbled tiredly. All of this unexpected excitement was starting to get to her.

Her arms slid off of his shoulders as she clasped his hand in hers.

"Let's return to the castle. Im sure you would like to shower and receive a new pair of clothes and a bite to eat, wouldn't you?"

He simply nodded, as Sakura dragged him out of the dungeon, Tomoyo following from behind, still running his name over her tongue. Who was he?

------

Syaoran sat in a tree, as he waited quietly for the princess and other girl to return. He had decided against following them inside. It was too much of a risk to follow them in. And from this distance, he couldn't see them go in or come out. He had to rely on his senses. But for some reason, he could only feel the strange girls presence and the princess' white strands of magic. Whatever the white strands meant...

Just then, he felt the two presence's walk out of the castle. He could barely hear them among their chatter, but strangely, he heard a masculine deep voice. Was there a man among them?

Syaoran gripped tighter to the tree branch he crouched on, as he felt them come closer. Every now and then, their voices would become silent.

He could hear their foot steps come closer as dead old leaves crunched beneath their covered feet. The crunching became louder and louder, and soon, he could hear them right beneath him. 

As they passed beneath him, he felt himself grow dizzier and dizzier. But soon, the dizzy spell vanished and he quickly and silently followed to catch up to them. 

------

When the trio had finally made it to the edge of the woods, Tomoyo stopped and dropped back into the shadows of the trees.

"Im sorry, but this is where my journey ends. I regret not being able to follow you any further, but it seems that my assistance isn't needed, at least for now."

Sakura turned from her palace to face Tomoyo.

"I wish you could follow. But, if you ever want, you can come and visit..." Sakura said, wistfully.

Tomoyo shook her head. Her hair barely shifting. 

"I wish I could, Sakura. But you know the rules. And I wont risk getting caught. But, perhaps someday, I will be able to do something about it. But for now, I've set my mind and feet, and will not go any further than this."

Sakura nodded in understanding.

Eriol continued to stare at Tomoyo with pleading and sorrowful eyes. And she caught this look and sent a glare back at him.

"What are you looking at, Noble?" Tomoyo snapped, before she fully faded into the forest.

Eriol stood there, a bit shocked at her last rude question. But he quickly shook it off. How much he want to shout and yell at the elven girl in fury and frustration and sadness. She didn't remember. The one called Tomoyo had forgotten... and it saddened his heart greatly, and filled it with grief.

"Eriol, let's return to the castle. You still need to regain your energy." Sakura mumbled, as she trudged along with her skirts hiked up as Eriol turned away from the dark forest and followed the miserable princess.

Sakura felt absolutely miserable. She had wanted to talk to Tomoyo about something... but she had forgotten when the current events suddenly came up. And now, she couldn't even recall what it was that was nagging at her tongue earlier.

Sakura sighed as she looked skyward, towards the moon. It was nearly full. Three more nights, and the cycle would be completed, and her pure misery would start, all over again...

****

Continued....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello minna-san! Well, I just got back from my little vacation, and I couldn't believe that FF.net wasn't up YET! Well, this is the next chapter that you've all been waiting for! Sorry I had release the other chapter and waited a few days to get this one out, but if I don't I wont get as many reviews! Speaking of reviews...

Please! People, review! Im dying and withering away! Im just not getting enough reviews! So please, HELP! Cause if I don't, I think i'll just retire from this writing stuff. And that includes reviewing for other stories! Cause this is a waste of my time, and im only, and I mean ONLY doing this to gain reviews! So please, PLEASE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Oh, and here's the next chapter's title:

****

Chapter 4: For Your Sake


End file.
